castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
Death is the ninth boss in Rebirth of Evil and a common villain of the Belmont Clan. He was resurrected by Dracula/Vadriel in 4200, and is the tenth boss in Chorus of Devils. Battle Death hovers around the room. He can teleport, use a dark pillar attack, or summon mini-scythes. Later, he can throw a flame disc. He has 3000 HP. Second Form Death now has no robes, and he has giant bat wings. He can swipe the wings at the player, and throw a spear at them. He can also use a homing scythe attack. Later, he can perform a new attack, the Orb of Gahena, and the soul steal. He has 4444 HP, and drops the Ebony Orb. Battle of Legends Death's theme and attacks, as well as HP, remain the same. Chorus of Devils Death's theme and attacks remain the same, with the addition of a new explosion attack in his second form. His first form is different looking than in the two previous games, instead of being green-robed, his robes are purple and his teeth are sharp. His HP remains the same as well. End of Days Once more, everything remains the same. Cursed Moon The only difference is Death's new giant green skull glyph attack for both forms. Circle of Blood In Circle of Blood, Death's first form wears a torn black robe with a hood, and no scythe. He will teleport, and he can use energy beams to attack. He can also shoot scythes and skulls which follow the player. He can also summon a crystal scythe and the "Orb of Death". He has 2000 HP in this phase. Second Phase Death now gains his scythe, which is very large. He can swipe his scythe, shoot giant green skulls, and summon giant barracudas out of glyphs. He has all of his previous attacks and 2444 HP in this phase, meaning 4444 HP in all. For both phases, his theme is Castlevania Reincarnation. Second Form Death's robe is red now. He has his previous attacks, as well as a flame attack and an attack in which his bone tentacles reach out to curse and paralyze the player. When a sub-weapon is used against him, he deflects it. He also has a small Demonic Megiddo attack, which does not immediately kill. He has 5000 HP in this form. His theme is Demonic Symphony Poem. Aria of Sorrow Remade Death's first form is equipped with a wooden scythe. He cannot be harmed, but the scythe must be hit. The scythe will float around its master, sometimes slashing at the player. Death will sometimes summon several mini-scythes, and he can perform a beam attack. He has 2000 HP in this form, and his theme is Castlevania Reincarnation. Second Form Death gains a double-bladed scythe, and his cloak falls off. He can toss the scythe like a boomerang, swipe twice with it, summon bone scythes, and summon blue orbs. Later, he can summon bone tentacles and throw his scythe around the room quickly. He has 2400 HP in this form. His theme is Demonic Symphony Poem. Resurrection Death first appears as the second boss in the game and a major villain. He taunts Julius, telling him that his friends (Yoko, Alucard, and Hammer) are doomed. He is fought in the Throne Room of Celia's abandoned castle. First Battle Death has 4 attacks. His first attack is a scythe swipe, which may be performed in a 2-hit combo. He usually teleports behind Julius before this attack. His second is performed when he floats downwards, and tosses his scythe in a boomerang fashion. These two attacks, in which Death is near the ground, are the only opportunities to attack him. He also has two magic attacks, a group of homing skulls and an attack where beams shoot out of the ground. He has 4444 HP, but only 1/4 (1111 HP) must be depleted to defeat him. His theme is The Dark Holy Man. Castlevania: Special Edition Death is a major antagonist in this upcoming fan-game. His theme (when talking) is Dark Holy Road. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Undead